nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AplusComics
Fan Made Content }} " With every victory, has to be a sacrifice." '''-Shadow lord, Mario co.10 Shadow lord (less commonly known as '''Lord of shadows) is the 4th and main antagonist in the Mario co. series. Shadow lord's plan is to wipe out every living thing and rule the universe. He uses a Necronomicon known as the Book of shadows. History Shadow lord has no history, nor was it ever stated. General information When Mario attended an award ceremony, Shadow lord intterupted with a loud, evil laugh and appeared right behind mario. Immediatley Mario reconized him giving a hint he knew him before the book. Shadow lord attacked mario, spreading a acid like goop on his chest. He did the same thing to Yoshi, when he charged at him. He strangley did not attack Luigi, maybe because luigi didn't bother attacking him. Shadow lord told mario that he was going to earth and start off there. He then teleported to Count Bleck, kidnapping him and taking him to his castle. When Mario, Luigi, and yoshi arrived, he insulted them on being too late and opened a portal to earth. He created an army to help attack earth, but was then stopped by mario. shadow lord went back to his castle and planned another attack. he realized he couldn't do anything because of Mario co stopping him. Then he got an idea on how to surrender mario co. He reincarnated Yoshi's "girlfriend", Alexis, and teleported to mario co's house. He told mario co to surrender or he will kill alexis. Mario had no choice, but to surrender. Shadow lord, after releasing Alexis, atempted to kill her, but was stopped by Yoshi. Yoshi decided to take down shadow lord himself. After yoshi semmingly "killed" shadow lord, he went home to eat. Thats when, shadow lord got back up and teleported to his Dimension, The shadow dimension. He awoke an ancient evil known as Sinistris, to kill mario co. After sinistris failed, Shadow lord decided to go after them himself. He morphed into his Second form, and teleported mario co to the shadow dimension. Thats when, he attacked. Mario co was not successful at first. thats when, Count Bleck remembered what to do. He and Tipani went to the shrine of the elements. Shadow lord decided it was time to finish them off. He opened a interdimensional vortex, to kill the mario co. Ironicly, mario pushed shadow lord into the portal. Mario co supposed he was dead, but shadow lord came out of the vortex, closed it, and decided to kill mario co by hand. After fighting for ahwile, Count bleck and the lords of elements blasted shadow lord with a particle beam. shadow lord said his last (and most famous) quote, and died. Before his death, he shot a magic blast at the shrine of the elements to attempt to murder Count bleck. Fortunatly, they were teleported before a it happened. Shadow lord's rain of destruction ended, and the universe was at peice. Appearance Shadow lord's skin is pitch black. His eyes are a reddish color with black pupils. he wears a purple cape that he is mostly shrouded in. Shadow lord as well had six tentacle like limbs that he uses for combat. Shadow lord's second form looks alot like his normal self, exept his eyes seem to be small circles, a torn smile, three fingers, a tail, a long smoke like neck, his cape is tattered, and his legs are made from two limbs tied together. Personality Shadow lord has a dark and murderous personality, though his attitude is always positive (knowing he is going to win). He seems to smile alot proving his attitude. He does occasionaly frown, such as when he is defeated, and when he is mad. His second form's expression never changes, giving it a more creepy feeling. Powers and abilities Being a necromancer, he has several abilities. His common ones is to teleport (him and who he chooses), shooting magic blasts, flying, turning into a shadow, summoning undead, using souls as a weapon, and reincarnating. His rare abilities is Morphing, opening portals, summoning a shadow army, attaching acid like goop, and healing himself. Shadow lord's abilities vary if he has the book of shadows or not. If he doesn't, he has no abilities besides healing himself. With the book, he has all abilities. "With every victory, needs to be a sacrifice" "Weak? ill show you weak! I will rip you to peices!" "Enough of this! Im going to tear and slaughter all of you!" "Weak" "You want to play with some children,Yoshi? GHOST CHILDREN?" "How is it possible? How can i be beaten!?" "Your too late, Losers!" "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! You think we are talentless, weak, and useless? think agian." "Im everywhere, especially behind you!" "I only want you to do one thing, DESTROY MARIO CO!" "I don't keep my promises." "now surrender... or else."